Existing media systems provide media content to users by streaming the data to user devices such as mobile telephones and laptops, and media devices such as set-top boxes, gaming consoles, televisions, etc. To assist users to select media content, it may be desirable for a media system to identify, based on data related to users, media content items that are likely to be of interest to the user, and to present them to the user, via user interfaces such as graphical user interfaces on the user and media devices. Challenges exist in addressing these issues, e.g, in generating communications channels between devices within the media system based on user related data.